


different

by exrui



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Clingy Billy Hargrove, Fluff, Gay, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Soft Boys, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Touchy-Feely, awkward steve because he isn't used to it, bILLY IS ADORABLE, nvm, why is it tagged like that-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: this is mucho gay!!!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	different

There were rapid knocks on his door and it was pretty early so he sluggishly made his way down the stairs and threw open the door. But he came face to face with a wide eyed Billy Hargrove. Steve squinted at him with sleepy eyes. " _What._ ", he grumbled out. Billy looked startled and bounced on the balls of his feet before pushing his way inside. With a groan, he shut the door and followed the blond as he walked his merry way inside.

"Whaddya want, Billy?" He stifled a yawn with his hand as he leaned against the wall that led to the living room. Said boy just stood there with his face twisted in a way that looked an awful lot like _anxiousness._ Steve sighed a bit before looking at him again. "Hey..." the soft tone made Billy look up at him, his eyes were big and blue of course. But there was a something distinctive about them this time around. His pupils were blown wide as they continued to stare, his lips started to pull into a shy, soft smile which was completely different to the younger teen's sharp grins.

This Billy, fluttered his _dumb_ long, thick eyelashes and hid his hands behind his back. Steve pushed himself off the wall preparing to reach out, but Billy suddenly crashed his face into his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around his waist as he nuzzled his neck. Fucking curly ass hair was tickling him, made him want to sneeze. But he doubt that'd be so good in this moment. This soft moment. It was weird.

"Hey," he started again, hands held up awkward because he wasn't sure if he could _even_ hug him right now. Plus he was still tired as hell, so he had no clue of what's going on. "Are you...are you good? Somethin' happen?" Billy shook his head and pulled his face away from his neck, only to grab Steve's face and plant a fat one on him. "Never been better." He started to kiss all over Steve's face, making the older teen flush red at the sudden attention. "Woah, woah, _woah._ " Steve laughed as he lightly pushed at Billy's shoulders, making him stop attacking his face. "I'm still so confused about what's going on. Talk to me, Billy." 

All he got was another smile and a kiss, but this time on his cheek. "Just missed you s'all, pretty boy. Haven't got to be alone with you in awhile." And he's right. They haven't exactly had the time to be alone and, you know, _be a couple_. Both were busy with their senior years, and figuring out what they wanted to do afterwards. But Steve also was babysitting the kids a lot since over the past year, he's gotten closer to the little nerds and they made him soft. Just like in times like this, Billy did too.

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too, baby." Billy purred at the endearing name and ran his fingers through Steve's brown locks, putting his weight on the other as he leaned heavily against him. Steve watched as Billy yawned and let his head hang on his shoulder while they stood. He chuckled and tapped the back of the blond's thighs. Understanding what he meant, Billy wrapped his arms tightly around Steve's neck and jumped, the taller catching him by his behind. "Let's go to bed, huh? You dragged your ass here and it's about 8 o'clock in the morning."

He climbed the stairs, Billy grumbled into his neck and squeezes him with his arms and legs. "Had to see you, Stevie. Couldn't wait any longer." Another yawn came as Steve snorted at his behavior.

Opening the door and shutting it with his foot, Steve gently laid Billy down on his bed. He took of his shoes, jeans, jacket, wanting the other to get comfortable. "You don't have to lay me down like a _princess_ , Steve." He grumbled again, but the brunet just shook his head and sat on the edge. "Too bad, Hargrove. I'll always treat you like the fair _maiden_ you are." At that, Steve blocked a foot to the face, and chuckled while he swatted at his feet. "Asshole."

Billy twisted and turned for a little bit while Steve sat, beginning to doze off.

"Come lay down with me." Steve slowly opened his eyes and saw Billy looking at him with a little pout on his lips. He waited a few seconds and watched in amusement as Billy's expression turned sheepish. "Please?" The blond tugged at the baggy white shirt he was wearing, basically forcing Steve to flop down back on the bed. Immediately, he was being surrounded by all things Billy Hargrove.

He fitted so _perfectly_ against him. Billy, wrapped around his torso. Those long, thick eyelashes fanned over his cheeks, which were squished cutely against his chest. Those soft pink lips which looked full from this angle. His hands, _god,_ one was gripping his waist, one held on to his own hand, trapping it against the blond's little belly. His thighs were squished against his own but they felt _so_ soft against the cotton fabric of his pajama pants. Legs, tangled in a mess as they shifted against each other.

He knew Billy was mainly _hard muscle, tough and asshole persona,_ that basically screamed: "don't fuck with me." But moments like these, _these soft moments they shared_. Billy Hargrove was **beautiful.** He'd love to see him this content every day.

"Stop starin' at me, Harrington. You're making it hard to get some shut eye." Billy threw his leg over his waist, snuggling up to Steve more ー if he even could, seemed impossible by how close he is already.

He only chuckles and relaxes against the cushion of both his bed and the teen. Steve placed a kiss on top of the blond curls, getting a sleepy laugh in response. Yeah, he thinks he may have fallen hard for this guy right here. Maybe even harder. But he knows Billy feels the same exact way.

 _'God, I'm so disgustingly in love with this asshole._ _'_ , he thinks fondly as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is mucho gay
> 
> !!!


End file.
